


Cinderella

by Lady_heartless



Series: Devildom fairytales [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Let me fix the end of the event “slippery glasses shoes” because it’s really unfair that we can’t follow Simeon to his castle.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom fairytales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661251
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Cinderella

The prince woke up heavily with the face covered in sweat. He passed the hand through the damped hair as he tried to send away the sadness from him. He dreamed that he found the girl he saw at the ball, but she preferred staying in that house. He left the house with the pain in the heart: he wouldn’t ever be able to forget her, but his father was going to make him marry another woman. It was only a dream, this isn’t going to happen. He repeated to himself. But was it really a dream? The purpose of the ball was to make him choose the woman to marry and who captivated his gaze was an unknown girl. He wanted to dance with her, talk to her, but she escaped before he could even ask her name. He asked his father three days to find her, but it looked like she had vanished in the air: it had been two days of research in each house of the kingdom, but there was no sign of her. That was the last day in which he could find her, otherwise, he would have married a woman whom he didn’t love.   
“Your majesty, are you ready? the carriage is waiting for us” Luke called for him and Simeon got up. “Almost. Give me another five minutes” he talked back.

As the hours passed, Simeon was less and less hopeful. Only one house remained. With the heart full of resignation and grief, he let Luke enter first and announce why they were here. Inside the house, there were only three people, no trace of the breathtaking girl, but he recognized them as the people that hurried to leave the ball with her. Maybe they knew something about her. Luke was scolding them for their rude demeanor:”How dare you behave like barbarians in front of the prince?”. Probably he was waiting for that moment for days. “Luke, that’s enough. I’m not here to have an apology. Here, can you try this shoe? I’m searching a girl I met at the ball” Simeon stopped him.  
All of them tried it, but it didn’t fit either of them: to one the toe fingers couldn’t even enter, to the other the heel was completely out and to the last, the foot entered, but it was clear that the shoe was a few numbers smaller. “Yesterday I saw a girl with you, can you call her please?” the prince and they agreed unwillingly. From a door, he saw emerging a girl dressed as a maid. Simeon handed her the object, praying in his heart that she was the one and she took it with a smile:”Of course”. Luke exclaimed surprised:”I-It fits…! It fits perfectly, prince” and Simeon sighed happily. He finally found her and now he didn't want to let her go, never. “That person from… it was you. You are that girl from the ball” he said and she nodded even if it wasn't a question.” Then he knelt on the floor before her and he kissed her hand:”Thanks to God, I’ve been searching for you for many days. Would you like to come to the castle with me? You’ll make me the happiest man on the planet if you decide to marry me”. She looked nervously around and the prince feared that his dream was going to become reality. “Please, marry me, I’m begging you: if you refuse I don’t know what I’m going to do” he prayed to her. “Are you going to take her away from us?” wondered one them and Luke answered in his place:”Of course”, but Simeon answered in a different way:”Only if she agrees”. “I… I don’t know. I need to think about it for a while, prince, can you please wait for my answer” she asked and Simeon nodded:”The door of the castle will be open for you”.

On the carriage, Luke continued to complain:”I don’t understand why she didn’t come with us. Not everyone has the honor to be proposed by the prince himself” and Simeon responded with a dejected voice:”Well, I think that this startled her and I understand if she needs to think about it. I only hope that she won’t reject me in the end”. 

“What are you doing still here? I thought the prince asked you to marry him. Why didn’t you go?” the fairy godmother asked to her that night, “Yes, he did, but I asked more time to think about it: I don’t want to leave my friends here” she responded. “You are a fool. Just because you’ll get married this doesn’t mean that you’ll never get the occasion to see them again and, trust me, a guy as stunning and charming as him you don't see it every day” the answer came quick. “I understand you, but you don’t let your fear takes control or you’ll miss golden opportunities like this”.

The morning after, she ran to the castle to give him an answer. “Yes, it’s a yes. I’ll be the happiest woman on the planet if you make me your queen” she cried for the happiness throwing her arms around him, “I hoped for this answer. Come with me: I’m going to introduce to my parents the next queen” he said happily. Luckily, they approved that girl and Simeon kissed her for the excitement.  
To their marriage, organized for the next month, were present all of her acquaintances: the fairy godmother, Lucifer, Satan, Mammon and her mice friends that were turned as humans once again for the occasion. “Now I can finally dance with you since the last time you ran away” he joked as he led her for the walzer


End file.
